Devil and Justice -ON HOLD-
by DarkLord98
Summary: "Hello, my name is Edward and I'm just your average Gamer, who has ended up in persona 3 with no idea how.You probably have read the kind of fanfics where the author replaces the MC with a OC? Well, I'ts not that kind of story. so enjoy as I stumble through the events of Persona 3 with a bit of changes." Rated M for my OC's dirty mouth. Please read. I do not own Persona
1. Chapter 1 re-written

**AN: Hello everybody and Merry christmas! Since I got my own copy of SMT: Devil Survivor Overclocked, I decided to write a self insert-fanfic of Persona 3, since I also have P3P. And before you guys go away because of the self insert thing, don't worry, my 'avatar' isn't going to completely fuck up the timeline, just... some parts of it... like Shinjiro and Chidori dying. Oh, and so that you know, I'm going to be giving some characters Personas/Personae through the Persona 4 method. **

"regular speech"

_'thought'_

"Radio/Psychic"

"**_'_Spell/summoning a Persona_'_**"

**"Strong Shadow/Entity"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, Persona, The Gamer or any of the related franchise. If, I did, well, I wouldn't be here. Feel free to flame, you'll just be ignored.**

* * *

**Devil and Justice Chapter 1: Let the games begin.**

* * *

**[Game Over!]**

"What the hell?!" I shout at the blue screen in the darkness,

**[Would you like to start a new game?]**

**Confirm*Y*][Cancel*N*]**

"Sure, why not." I say pressing Confirm

**[Please state your name]  
_ _ _ _**

"Edward Crane" I state with a deadpan voice

**[Character Created! Edward Crane.]**

**Arcana: Unknown  
Potential: Positive**

**[Please try to survive :)!]**

Edward shouts angrily "Wait, survive!? What the hell do you me-" but is interrupted by a beam of light covering him before disappearing leaving just empty darkness.

* * *

**[Tatsumi port island. Paulownia mall. April, 9th, Thursday.]**

"-an by that?" he continues as the light deposits him in a mall housing a nightclub, surrounded by a multitude of buildings including, a pharmacy, a teashop, a arcade, an antiques shop and a police station, a green moon casting a creepy glow to the whole place. Confused, he glances around , hoping to see other people, only finding coffins. Hearing a inhumane growl, he turn around to see a black blob of slime with sharp claws, wearing a arcana magician mask with black hands reaching towards him

"Hey, I recognize that. It's a Cowardly Maya from Persona." Edward cheers, but before he can do anything a small blue square appears in mid-air

_**[Check your inventory, and equip beginner bat/Atk:45/Hit:98/Eff:20%chance defense down.]** _The small square says.

"What the hell?" he shouts out in surprise, looking the square.

**_[To access the inventory, simply say 'inventory'.] _**the square texts.

"Uh…okay, **_'Inventory'_**." he says, causing the small blue square to disappear, before getting replaced by a bigger square, showing himself with 6 smaller squares surrounding him next to 5 rows of smaller squares,the first containing a image showing a metal bat. Pressing his fingertip to it, he moves it to the slot named 'weapons' and in a flash of light a metal bat appears in his hands.

_**[New Mission: eliminate all Shadows.]** _A red square with a exclamation mark appears.

"Bring it on you piece of shit!" he shouts, charging at the shadow, swinging his recently obtained weapon at it, squishing it to the ground.

"Well that was surprisingly ea-_Nope. I didn't say it."_ he mentally adds. But as it seems like the universe is hating him, 6 more shadows start emerging from the sewers ready to attack

"Oh hell no! I didn't even finish the damn sentence!" Edward curses to the skies. As he takes a good grip on his tonfas, the shadows start expanding, twisting their shape until settling on a form, now they look black birds the size of a eagle with frilly red collar around their neck, wearing a arcana Empress mask on their heads.

**[Observation]**

**Venus Eagle ******Lv: 5(Horde)  
**Arcana: Empress  
HP: 40**

"Oh, great. Now, I'm dealing with a group of Venus Eagle's." he remarks sarcastically. And then the Eagle's attack, first grabbing the bat out of his hands, then they attack him as he tries and surprisingly succeed at guarding his face.

_'Ow, ow, OW GOD DAMN IT! I'm not going to die here, you hear me, **I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE**'_ Edward thinks in pain as a blue glow surrounds him and drives the Venus Eagles's away. Looking at his hand he sees a card spinning and floating in his hand with one of sides showing a goat's head with a upside down 5-point star above it's head, a female figure and male figure being separated by a chain.

"A Devil arcana, ***Chuckles*** the irony." Edward remarks as he crushes the card in his hand, while shouting

"_**'**_**Persona_'_!**" And a blue vortex of energy surrounds him as a centaur-like being emerges from his shadow with spiky orange hair flowing from his skull like head, giving the appearance of the head being on fire, his lean hands equipped sharp talons ready to tear into opponents, his spider like lower body supported with four sharp hook like legs. The creatures six red eyes narrowing on the flock of V-Eagles, eyes glowing with unholy fury .

* * *

"_I am thou… Thou art I… From the sea of thy soul, I come...I am Gyuki… Don't disappoint me or I'll smash you to pieces."_

"Hey, Gyuki." Edward says, pointing at the Venus Eagles that are flying around like vultures.

"Let's raise some hell Gyuki!" he orders. Opening his mouth, Gyuki starts spitting hardened globs of webbing at the V-Eagles, blasting a couple of them, before the rest of them react to the sudden danger and start flying around Gyuki while spamming Garu spells, blasting him with wind.

"AAARGH, god~~damn that hurts." Edward shouted as his body is rocked with impacts that Gyuki is taking.

"Stop messing around and kill those damn birds. **_'_Web Gatling_'_.**" he commands shouting a technique. Reacting to it, Gyuki shoots a barrage of hardened webbing from his mouth, killing the V-Eagles. "Yeah, suck on that, you shitbags." Edward gloats, picking up the tonfas that the V-eagles snatched, along with some miscellaneous loot.

**_[You have gained 48 Exp. you have leveled up to Lv: 6. Gyuki has learned the elemental skills Tera and Zio]  
_(1)**

A strange voice echoes, before a blur tackles Gyuki against a building, kicking up a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears away, it reveals a humanoid machine with multiple legs fixed into two wheels and lances protruding sideways for arms, wearing a yellow arcana Chariot mask.

**[Observation]**

**MID-BOSS: Rampage Drive Lv: 8  
Arcana: Chariot  
HP: 100**

"OH COME ON! I can understand the Venus Eagles as a first fight, but a fucking Rampage Drive!?" Edward shouts out in rage.

"Fine then. Gyuki, blow this fucker away with **_'Zio'_.**" he commands, orange lightning surging through Gyuki's body, knocking the Rampage Drive down.

"Ok then, launch this sucker to the skies with **_'Tera'_** and then fry it with **'Zio'**!" Edward shouts, a column of earth launching the Drive up to the skies, before a orange bolt of lightning fries the shadow to oblivion.

_**[Congratulations you have gained 90 Exp and leveled up again. You are now Lv: 8]**_

Looking at the Persona, Edward says "Good job." Nodding to him, Gyuki disappears in a plume of blue smoke. "Whew, what a rush. Hmm… now what would be the best way to get into the story." Edward wonders out loud, before getting interrupted by a text box appearing in the air

**[New Mission: Save Junpei &amp; Defeat his Shadow.]**

**Winning Conditions: Deplete Shadow Junpei's HP**

**Losing Conditions: Anyone but Shadow Junpei's HP hits 0.**

"Well, speak of the devil." Edward says to himself before running off.

* * *

**_Current stats._**

**_Lv: 8_**

**_HP: 58/80_**

**_SP: 88/100_**

**_Strength: 10_**

**_Magic: 13_**

**_Endurance: 9_**

**_Agility: 11_**

**_Luck: 10_**

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Junpei shouts in fear. "Where did everyone go? And where did these coffins come from."

**"Man you're pathetic, just a little surprise and you're flat on your ass crying." **A familiar voice with a odd echo says behind him. turning around, Junpei sees a mirror image of himself with sickly yellow eyes and a dark aura surrounding him.

"What the fuck! Who're you?" Junpei shouts at his doppelganger.

**"I'm you of course. Or did inherit our dad's stupidity?"** The doppelganger replies,taunting with a smirk.

"Shut up! I'm nothing like my dad." Junpei continues to shout at his doppelganger.

**"Why should I? After all, you're just a moron,trying to be the funny guy." **The doppelganger replies.

"Shut the hell up! I'm nothing like you. You hear me, you're not me!" Junpei shouts.

**"Hehehe, that's right. I'm not you, not anymore." **the doppelganger says before being covered in a black and red vortex

* * *

"You hear me, you're not me!"Edward hears someone shout from the supermarket he just ran by. "Things just seem to be going my way today." he says to himself, running into the supermarket, which has warped into a huge roman Colosseum

"Oh, crap." Edward says, watching two Junpei's standing in front of him, the one of the left with yellow eyes and dark aura with a black and red vortex suddenly covering him.

**"I'm a shadow, the true self, and now it's time to take out the trash."** Shadow Junpei states as the vortex dissipates revealing a twisted bird version of Hermes acting as a lower body to a armored figure with a upper part of a pointy face-mask covering a part of his face with yellow eyes gleaming through the holes, the gear-like wings of Hermes that are usually attached to his legs acting as wings for this abomination of a shadow and two glowed human hands as the legs.

**[Observation]**

**BOSS: Shadow Junpei Lv:?**

**HP:200  
SP:100**

_"What's with all these damn birds trying to kill me." _Edward thinks to himself, walking up to Junpei.

"Oi, dude get up." he says to Junpei, startling him.

"AAAAAAAGGGH! Who the hell are you?" Junpei shrieks at Edward.

"Relax, I'm here to help. My name is Edward Crane, but call me Ed" Edward replies to him.

"Relax?! No, I'm not relaxing and how are you supposed to help!?" Junpei questions, as he starts running towards the door.

**"Oh, no you don't. You're not going anywhere"** Shadow Junpei shouts charging at us. "Oh, I'll show you how." Edward says as the Tarot card appears in his hand.

"Let's get ready to rumble**_ '_Gyuki_'_!**" Edward shouts, smashing the tarot card with his steel bat, causing Gyuki to appear, and grab Shadow Junpei by the shoulders, struggling to stop his charge.

**"NNGGH, who the hell are you stealing _my_ spotlight? I'm the god-damn star player here, not that sniveling little shit."** Shadow Junpei grunts, referencing to Junpei, who's covering behind Edward.

"Oh really? Well c'mon then, show me your moves _s__tar player_." Edward taunts feeling cocky.

**"Oh I'll show you alright. Let's see how you like my _'_Flames of stardom_'_!" **Shadow Junpei retorts, setting himself on fire, escaping Gyuki's grasp.

Edward frowns. "Nail this damn vulture **_'_Web Gatling_'_**!" Gyuki tries to hit Shadow Junpei, who dodges the webs with his aerial mobility.

**"What's the matter, can't hit me? Well too bad!"** Shadow Junpei taunts dive-bombing towards Edward. Smirking edward commands, "Just what I was waiting for. Gyuki, **_'_Zio_'_ **his ass!" Gyuki launches lightning at Shadow Junpei, knocking off 58 of his HP.

Electricity dances around the shadows body, signaling that he's paralyzed. "Time to rock his world, **_'_Tera_'_**!." Edward comments as multiple white rings of energy appear above the shadow and boulders the size of a beach ball come out of the rings and start raining on Shadow Junpei.

**"You think this is enough to take me down, well think again." **Shadow Junpei pants as he starts once again setting himself on fire, the only difference being that the flames are radiating off more heat than the last time. **"Here's the peak of my stardom, 'Supernova Impact'!"** Shadow Junpei charges forward

"**_'_Polydeuces_'_!**" Somebody shouts as the sound of a gunshot echoes and a muscly male figure with flowing blonde hair, wearing a pale grey bodysuit under a grey metal-plated armor wielding a metal gauntlet with a small metal spike at the end with a red tip, punching Shadow Junpei away. Looking behind them Edward and Junpei see a silver-haired guy with grey eyes and a band-aid over his left eye wearing a red vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, a red arm-band saying S.E.E.S black leather gloves, black jeans and shoes and holding a weird gun with his left hand.

**[Observation]**

**Akihiko Sanada Lv: 12  
Arcana: Emperor  
Persona: Polydeuces**

"H-Hey, you're Akihiko form the school, what are you doing here, and what the hell are those things?" Junpei questions, pointing to Polydeuces and Shadow Junpei duking it out, trading blow for blow.

"To deal with that shadow, and that's Polydeuces, my persona." Akihiko answers. "And who are you?" he asks, noticing Edward.

"My name is Edward Crane, but call me Ed." Edward answers.

"Hey, got anything with some sort of healing skill or something" he asks Akihiko, as they turn to see Polydeuces getting kicked away from Shadow Junpei.

"Actually, I do **_'_Persona_'_!**" Akihiko says, shooting himself in the head with his evoker, and a green glow covers Edward, healing him.

Edward nods gratefully"So, how do we beat this thing? He's too fast for me to hit." he asks as Shadow Junpei sets his sight on them.

**"So, the moron surrounds himself with more dummies, but it won't matter how many dummies there are, 'cause there's only one star, me. You ready for a real taste of my _'_Supernova Impact_'_!" **Shadow Junpei says, charging at us. Thankfully Gyuki and Polydeuces take most of the blow.

"Now Akihiko-san!" Edward shouts as him and Akihiko unleash a devastating **_'_Zio_' _**combo, causing Shadow Junpei enormous amount of pain dispersing in a burst of black and red smoke, leaving behind the human-like yellow-eyed Shadow Junpei.

**[ You have gained 160 EXP Congratulations you have leveled up to Lv: 9.]  
Items acquired: Small Kanobo, Healing Powder and Cool Breeze Skill Card**

_'Huh, that's handy.' _Edward thinks looking at the loot he got from the boss fight.

"What is that thing?" Akihiko questions, pointing to Shadow Junpei's beaten-up form as Junpei walks towards it with a stern look on his face.

**"Well, if it isn't the moron. So, are you going to reject me again?"** the shadow self asks, looking at Junpei.

"No. It's true what you said. I'm just a clown trying to get friends. You're me, even if I don't like it." he says, Shadow Junpei smiling at him softly, disappearing as a burst of blue smoke and a Tarot card falls into Junpei's hand. and the battlefield fades away, reverting back to a supermarket with a bunch of coffins standing about

"Hermes." he whispers the card shattering, revealing a spectral sketch of Hermes.

"Would somebody please tell me what the heck was that shadow?" Akihiko asks confused.

"whatever it was, it's gone." Edward answers, as they walk out of the supermarket

"Um, Akihiko-san... I think we might have a bit of a problem." Junpei says, pointing at a army of Cowardly Maya's in front of a bigger shadow, with no real body, just a mass of arms and a arcana Magician mask being held by one of the numerous arms.

**[Observation]**

**BOSS: Arcana Magician Lv: ?  
HP: 350**

**Cowardly Maya Lv: 2(Horde)  
Arcana: Magician  
HP: 20(x900)**

"Well, this shouldn't be a problem. All we need to do is take out the big one in the back **_'_Persona!_'_**" Akihiko proclaims, Polydeuces letting loose a massive **_'_Zio_' _**frying dozens of Cowardly Maya's as it heads towards the Arcana Magician, kicking up a cloud of smoke.

"Alright! That's how it's done!" Akihiko boasts, but as the smoke clears away, the Arcana Magician is barely harmed

**Arcana Magician Lv:?  
HP: 320**

"This isn't working so let's try to take those little fuckers down." Edward said, swinging his pipes at the Maya's and sending Gyuki to launch a barrage of **_'_Zio_'_** and **_'_Tera_' _**spells, followed by a **_'_Web Gatling****_'_**.

"Ah, to hell with it, get your ass out here **_'_Hermes_'_**!" Junpei says, crushing a tarot card in his hand, Hermes appearing in a burst of blue energy, cleaving through a mob of Cowardly Maya's, before retreating to avoid a barrage of **_'_Bufu_'_** spells.

"Try _**'**_**Agi_' _**on them." Edward suggests dodging a slash from one of the Maya's, paying it back with a bat swing to the face, disintegrating it.

"Okay, let's try this one more time, **_'_Agi_'_!**" This time Hermes launches a column of fire incinerating the Maya's.

"Come on we got to retreat!" Akihiko shouts running as the Arcana Magician is brawling with Poludeuces with six small swords.

"Where are we supposed to run?" Junpei questions

"I know a place come on." Akihiko answers, taking the lead, with the shadows tailing them.

"Akihiko. What's wrong?" a strict female voice crackles from what could be Akihiko's earphone.

"Hey Mitsuru I found a big one, I've never seen anything like it!" Akihiko replies to someone over the radio as they keep running from the shadows, sniping a few of them with spells.

"Sorry, but it's chasing me. I wanted to warn you, I'll be there soon with some back up." he continues as the guys turn left

* * *

**[Iwatodai** **dormitory.]**

As Akihiko, Junpei and Edward rush through the door, with Akihiko kneeling down holding his arm in pain, a feminine voice gasps in surprise "Senpai!?" as they turn to look at the direction of the voice they see a girl with short brown hair wearing a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped choker.

**[Observation]**

**Mitsuru Kirijo Lv: 11  
Arcana: Empress  
Persona:?**

"Akihiko, what happened?" A red-haired young woman with pale skin, wearing a white blouse, a red ribbon, black high-heeled boots and a black skirt, covering her voluptuous figure asks in concern as Junpei and Edward lift Akihiko up.

**[Observation]**

**Yukari Takeba Lv: 5  
Arcana: Lovers  
Persona:?**

"There's worse than this coming, you're in for a surprise." He answers, leaning on the door.

"You think this a time to be amused?!" Mitsuru shouts at Akihiko before looking at Edward.

"And who are you?" She asks him.

"My name is Edward Crane, nice to meet you" he answers nervously as Mitsuru looks at Akihiko for a explanation.

"He's got the potential alright. He summoned his persona without an Evoker." Akihiko reports as middle-aged man with long wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes, and a goatee wearing glasses and a tan jacket over his brown turtleneck steps forward.

_'Fucking bastard.' _Edward thinks glaring at Ikutsuki as the man turns looks at Akihiko

"It's one of them?" he asks Akihiko, who just nods in confirmation before the building starts shaking violently.

Junpei starts panicking "Crap! It's here!" he shouts.

"Chairman, get to the mission room!" Mitsuru shouts to Ikutsuki who nods running to safety. "Takeba, wake them up and escape out the back." she tells Yukari

This throws a curveball at Edward _'Them? There's only supposed to be one.' _

"What about you?!" Yukari questions "We'll try to hold it back here!" Mitsuru retorts before addressing Akihiko, Edward and Junpei. "You three are the ones who brought it here, so you'll have to take some responsibility for it. You two go and help Takeba escort the twins out, Akihiko, you're come with me." She commands like a drill sergeant.

"Got it." Akihiko, Junpei and Edward answer. Edward and Junpei follow Yukari up the stairs.

* * *

**[With Yukari Junpei and Edward. Edwards P.O.V]**

Junpei looks at Yukari"So, you also got a Persona?" he asks as we climb the stairs heading for the what I presume to be the game protagonists room a.k.a Minato Arisato or what ever name he's going in this. Speaking of which here he is talking to Yukari, I probably should focus on what they're saying.

"I woke up from the noise." he states with that deadpan voice of his.

"Sorry, there's no time to explain. Right now, we have to get out of here!" Yukari says in distress. he nods as Yukari turns to face me and Junpei. "You two escort him through the back, I'll go get his sister." Oh, so there's two Arisato's in this world. Neat. Wonder which one's the wild card, better take a look

**[Observation]**

**Minato Arisato Lv:?  
Arcana: ?  
Persona:?**

Unknown huh, must be 'cause he hasn't awakened his persona yet. As we reach the back door Mitsuru's voice rangs out. "Crane, can you hear me?"  she asks. "Loud and clear. What's up?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"Be careful, there's more than one of them. It's real form is somewhere else." she informs us we hear the door being banged and nearly broken.

"Shit, it's here. we got to turn the other way." I say to my two companions as we turn around and start climbing the stairs back up.

* * *

**[ Back to 3rd person view.]**

* * *

as Edward and the others ascend to the third floor they meet Yukari escorting a girl with fair skin, her red hair styled in a high ponytail, red eyes wearing the female version of the gekkoukan high school uniform, a red ribbon tie, a neck strap MP3 player, and loafers holding a naginata, where she got it though is a mystery. "Why are you guys here?" she asks.

**[Observation]**

**Minako Arisato Lv:?  
Arcana:?  
Persona:?**

"The Shadow is trying to break through the back door so that's a no-go." Edward answers as they run up the stairs until Minato stops for some reason. "Nii-san, why are you stopping?" Minako questions as Minato looks at the full moon.

"The moon." he deadpans.

"Yeah, it's round, rotates around the planet, currently looks creepy as hell, what about it?" Edward snidely remarks.

"Who cares about that! we have to keep moving, or we'll die!" Yukari screams stepping toward Minato

he turns to face Yukati "Is death so scary to you?" he asks.

"Who the hell isn't afraid to die?" Edward answers as the building starts shaking again as the Arcana Magician Shadow comes to the window.

"What... is _that_?" Yukari questions in wonder as Edward and Junpei flinch at seeing the monster. It reaches towards Minato, breaking the glass window with ease

"Look out!" Yukari screams tackling Minato before the Shadow can grab him.

"Come on, we got to get to the roof!" Yukari ushers them to the roof, slamming the door shut after everyone gets to the roof.

"We should be okay for now." Yukari sighs after locking the door.

"You just had to jinx it didn't you?" Edward comments as the Magician climbs to the roof, brandishes its six swords charging towards them with the intent to kill.

two tarot cards appear in Junpei's and Edward's hands surprising Yukari "**'Persona'**!" they shout crushing the cards, only for nothing to happen as they fall to their knees, the Magician simply slapping them and Yukari aside, her Evoker clattering near Minato's feet. "S-Shit." Edward grunts holding his leg in pain as the Magician setting his sights on him, Junpei and Yukari, whom are both unconscious.

"Nii-san, we got to help them!" Minako, finally snapping out of her fear-induced paralysis shouts to her brother, who picks up the Evoker. he puts the evoker against his temple.

"**'Pe...r...so…na!'**" and he pulls the trigger, a wisp of blue smoke coming out the side of his head as spectral image of a mechanical man with red eyes glowing against his mechanical black skin, whote hair partly covering one of his eyes and a lyre on his back.

_"Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings..."_

* * *

The Arcana Magician turns it's mask to 'look' at the new adversary before lunging at it, Orpheus drawing the lyre on it's back to bash the shadow away from the twins.

"Here." Minato says handing the Evoker to Minako. Hesitantly nodding, she sets the barrel of the evoker to her temple and pulls the trigger as well. Her persona is of feminine build with a white robe covering her body to the knees, her white skin and long, auburn hair making her red eyes glow eerily. And a heart-shaped lyre set on her back.

_"Thou art I... And I am thou… I come from the sea of thy soul... I am the Mistress of Songs, Eurydice…"_**(2)**

* * *

**[Iwatodai Dorm, The Mission Room.]**

Mitsuru, Akihiko and Ikutsuki are watching the battle on the roof through the monitor. "See, I told you they could handle themselves." Ikutsuki says leaning back on his chair.

"They all may have the potential, but defeating this shadow? At this rate, their psyche won't last long ." Mitsuru sighs as the monitor shows Orpheus shooting fireballs at Magician, who just barely keeps dodging them.

"I still think that we should have gone to help them." Akihiko complains leaning on the consoles watching the fight with a hint of envy in his voice.

"This will serve as a good training exercise for them." Ikutsuki replies as they focus on the screen.

* * *

**[And back to the fight.]**

while the Shadow might have been able to deal with Orpheus, but once Eurydice joined the battle and started shooting it with **'****Bufu'** skills with a deadly accuracy, the battle started to turn in the heroes favor. "Heh, hard to believe that they're laying the smack down on the bastard" Edward comments at the battle as Yukari and Junpei start waking up.

**[Observation]**

**Minato Arisato Lv:5  
Arcana: Fool  
Persona: Orpheus**

**Minako Arisato Lv:5  
Arcana: Star  
Persona: Eurydice**

"Ugh, what did I miss?" Junpei groans holding his head in slight pain. "Well, the twins opened a can of ass-kicking on the shadow." Edward supplies leaning on the wall.

Suddenly, Minato starts holding his head in pain as Orpheus starts convulsing and as Minato starts screaming to the heavens, two hands plunge out of Orpheus's mouth and start pulling him apart from the inside, revealing a tall and imposing figure wearing a dark blue robe with the bottom opened revealing the figure to be wearing white boots that extend past it's knees, a horrifying mask giving the image of a predator smiling at it's prey and a saber hanging of it's hip.

Before anyone can react, the figure lunges at the Arcana Magician, tearing it apart with savage fury, as the figure is finishes it's handiwork, only puddles of black ooze are left behind.

_'Shit that bastard's scary up close' _Edward thinks as the figure disappears, leaving Orpheus in it's place.

Minato falls to his knees,panting "Nii-san! Are you OK?" Minako shrieks, kneeling down to check on Minato. He nods, setting her at ease.

_**[Chapter End]**_

* * *

**AN: And that is the end of this chapter. So, as you may have noticed, Personas are going to work like a video game in this fanfic. Please tell me what you thought of the chapter and how I could improve. Also, would somebody be willing to help me with writing a few romance scenes and help me with certain Ultimate Personas**

**1: I don't get why they removed the Earth Spells from the games.**

**2: I looked at the Wikipedia article on Eurydice, and this was the only thing that I could come up with.**

**…Also, in P3P why does Satan have 6 boobs? And guess what I fused after him? Mara. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, I thought I should you guys that I updated the first chapter, so go give it a read.


End file.
